


a love that's piercing

by tkreyesevandiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Ear Piercings, Embedded Images, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Self-Indulgent, Sentence Starter, Soft Boys, Soft Eddie Diaz, These two boys CANNOT handle each other, This is actually quite crack-ish, and I don't know how to tag, honestly this is a mix of a lot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/pseuds/tkreyesevandiaz
Summary: Buck knows there are a lot of things he doesn’t know about Eddie.It’s a given with how much his best friend hesitates in sharing parts of his life. Which is the polar opposite of Buck, who overshares at any given instance.Still, he thinks that there are some things he should know. The small box he’s turning around in his hand encloses one of those things.Or, the one where Buck and Eddie find out a few things about each other.Sentence Starter:"hey, don't listen to them."Chapter 2 is an embedded image
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 66
Kudos: 448





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting during daylight hours? What a _win._
> 
> I wrote this fic purely in Buck's POV xD And this is so self-indulgent it's not even funny. The title is the greatest pun of my career, thank you.
> 
> Most of the piercings listed below are from my best friend and I fangirling weeks ago, but there has been amazing input from @theskyisblue on AO3 and I love her for it! <3 Thank you guys for all your help!
> 
> This was requested by @desertwytch on Tumblr! Thank you <3

Buck knows there are a lot of things he doesn’t know about Eddie. 

It’s a given with how much his best friend hesitates in sharing parts of his life. Which is the polar opposite of Buck, who overshares at any given instance.

Still, he thinks that there are some things he _should_ know. The small box he’s turning around in his hand encloses one of those things.

Logically, he knows they could be Shannon’s, or Abuela’s or literally any other person’s. Even Carla’s, for how much time she spends here. None of those explanations curb Buck’s curiosity, though, so he takes the tiny box out to where Eddie’s busy cleaning out Christopher’s dresser.

“Hey, Eddie, whose are these?” Too late, he remembers that he could trigger him with the question, but Eddie’s already looking curiously at him.

“What?”

Buck passes him the box containing a pair of studs, watching as Eddie lets out a loud laugh. “They’re mine, where’d you find them?”

He doesn’t really hear much after “they’re mine” because the prospect of Eddie having a piercing is clearly too much for his poor heart to handle. He can feel his heartbeat in his ears and if he doesn’t get proof of this in the next thirty seconds, he might just die.

“The kitchen drawer. These are yours?” Eddie just raises a brow, lifting his fingers to his ear at the question. Buck, who lost his last shred of self-preservation the second Eddie mentioned he had a piercing, smacks them away to lean in close, looking for the tell-tale sign of a hole.

“Why is that so hard to believe?” he asks, laughing at Buck’s antics and pushing him away.

“Because-I just-you...because it’s you!” Buck splutters, gesturing wildly in circles at his best friend sitting cross-legged on the vividly-striped carpet, dressed in an old T-shirt and shorts, surrounded by bunched-up clothing and cleaning supplies. 

“Buck, are you having some sort of stroke?” Eddie looks at him strangely, but opens the box to reveal a small pair of golden hoops, diamond studs and another pair of black titanium ones that Buck somehow missed. 

“Probably,” he breathes out, looking critically at the sparkling jewelry in the box. Neither of the studs were chunky or huge, probably not bigger than 4 mm; they could easily go undetected if one wasn’t looking closely. Except for the titanium studs; those would stand out against Eddie’s tan skin. The golden hoops were pretty small too.

Buck watches, enraptured, as Eddie pulls out the titanium studs. It turns out that Eddie _does_ have a piercing, though the wince as he screws the back of the stud tells Buck it’s been a while since he’d worn them.

“I forgot I even had these, to be honest. Thought I lost them in the move,” he says, touching the jewelry.

“When-when did you get a piercing?” Buck tries to speak normally, but the heat flushing through him at the sight of Eddie with the black studs coupled with his hair flopping over his forehead messily and a few stray strands curling over the shell of his ear stops his brain in its tracks. 

If Eddie looked adorable all mussed up for his lazy day, there’s a burst of adrenaline that skitters across Buck’s skin at the mystery-bad-boy-gonna-break-your-heart vibes that come from the look of the stud in his ears.

He’s so _screwed_.

Eddie looks weirdly at Buck as he poses the question, probably confused at why he looks so red in the face. “It’s been like...10 years. I got them around my high school graduation, with a few other friends. I stopped wearing them when I got married though, my parents and Shannon didn’t like them.”

 **“Don’t listen to them.”** The reply is instant and makes Buck slap a hand over his mouth, cursing himself for the thoughtless words. Eddie reels back at the outburst but doesn’t look angry, which relaxes him a little. “I-I mean, they look really good on you.”

“Uh..thanks, I guess,” he chuckles awkwardly, which only makes Buck want to throw himself out of Christopher’s window. He refrains from it by taking a seat next to Eddie. “But I meant what I said; I’m not really a jewelry kinda guy.”

Well, he should be if he looks that good.

Buck wisely keeps that thought to himself as he folds his legs under himself. “Where else do you have them?” He’s definitely in a self-incriminating mood today, because if he finds out about any more, he might just explode.

“Piercings?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Just this one, because once was more than enough. I’m surprised it hasn’t closed up yet. What about you?” Eddie asks, turning his attention back to folding Christopher’s clothes. Just for something to do with his hands, Buck grabs a few and starts helping out.

It’s been a while since he thought about his own piercings but he mulls over them as he answers. “I actually have a few. I’ve got two helix piercings in each ear, an industrial one that’s probably closed up by now, and a nose piercing that’s _definitely_ closed up after all these years of not wearing one.”

Out of habit, he prods at the old piercing sight on the side of his nose, where there isn’t so much as a scar. Nose piercings tended to close up faster than others, especially from the inside. After a few too many days of losing his piercing in his sleep and having it close up in 24 hours, Buck just gave up on the idea of one. 

“What’s a helix? And an industrial?” There’s an adorable look of confusion on Eddie’s face at the terms.

Buck laughs, setting the stack of folded clothes down to crawl over to Eddie, dipping his head and folding his ear to show him the four holes at the back of the cartilage. “These are helix ones. I usually put a hoop in them. Industrial piercings are technically like helices too, but there’s a straight bar that goes through the outermost two holes. So the curves of my ears have been pierced four times each.”

Eddie stays quiet for a second. Buck still hasn’t looked at him in the face. Just as he goes to lift his head, he sees his hand move towards him.

A feather-light touch brushes over the sensitive skin, over the sharpest point of his ear, assessing something Buck doesn’t know of. Shivers erupt down his spine and if Eddie notices, he doesn’t mention it. “It probably hurt.”

“Yeah, but not as much as…” He doesn’t finish that thought; the other piercing can stay a secret. “Anyway, yeah. The story is a bunch of college drunken encounters, to be honest.”

“They probably look good, even if you got them drunk.”

“Yeah, they do. I don’t wear the industrial one that often because I’m always afraid it’s gonna catch on something and rip my ear off.” Eddie laughs loudly at that, but brings the box back around to pull out the gold hoops.

“Show me?” The request is spoken shyly, which is never a word Buck would’ve used for Eddie, but the soft sound steals his heart and hides it in the hands holding out the hoops. So he doesn’t mention it, just takes the circles of metal, stands up and sidesteps Eddie’s body to where a mirror rests near Christopher’s dresser.

He studiously ignores the flush across his cheeks as he slips the minuscule hoop into one of the piercing sites. “It took forever for these four to heal. I got them within a month of each other, but cartilage ones can take up to two years to fully heal, and if you don’t wear a piercing during that time, it can just close up on you.”

“But shouldn’t it have closed up by now? I’ve never seen you wear any piercing and I’ve known you for two years.”

“Oh I’ve worn them out with you before a few times, you just haven’t noticed. I usually wear them on days I don’t have to go out, just to make sure they don’t close, because I actually do like them. And after joining the academy, obviously I wasn’t going to wear them.” Firefighters and jewelry don’t mix well, so Buck doesn’t mention it to the team, either. “The nose piercing though, that’s never coming back. I’d look stupid with it now.”

He manages to get the hoops through, turning his head to look at them closely.

Eddie makes a choked sound, low in his throat as he catches sight of it. Buck’s neck snaps down to look at him, who’s staring up at him with a deep blush and dilated pupils. 

Oh. _Oh._

Perhaps he’s not the only one affected by it all.

Buck thinks that Eddie probably didn’t mean to make the sound, but seeing how he can’t take his eyes off the hoop in his ear as Buck lowers himself back down, he decides that it’s fate.

Naturally, Buck has to push, has to _know_ even through the small niggle of doubt that tugs at him. So he scoots over to Eddie and puts all the clothes aside to slip into the space between his best friend and the front of the dresser.

Anticipation stretches thin between them, neither of them willing to make the first move. The crackling energy seems like it has finally lit itself on fire, swirling around both of them up in red-hot flames Buck never wants to extinguish. 

Finally, Eddie huffs and tugs Buck until he’s seating squarely on his lap, knees on either side of his hips and calves under Eddie’s knees from where he’s still cross legged. It’s an awkward position and puts a little strain on Buck’s bad leg, but he’d take anything just to stay like this forever.

“Can’t believe it’s this tiny hoop that made you break,” he comments, sliding his hands up Eddie’s arms as his land on Buck’s waist. In this position, Eddie’s mouth is right at the base of Buck’s throat, hot breath ghosting over sensitive skin.

“Me?” the other man scoffs. “Did you see yourself when I told you I had a piercing? I seriously thought you were going to have a stroke."

Buck doesn’t justify that with an answer. Instead, he leans down to Eddie’s ear, biting lightly at his ear lobe and tugging. “Yeah well, you don’t know how hot you look. Takes you from an eleven-point-six to an eleven-thousand-five-hundred-eighty-seven instantly.”

Eddie’s chest rumbles as he laughs breathlessly, bringing a smile to Buck’s face. “That's an oddly specific number.”

“I’ve had a bit to think about it,” he murmurs, pressing a light kiss to a spot just below his ear. Moving back to settle more firmly in Eddie’s lap, he forces himself to make eye contact, angling Eddie’s face upwards. 

“There’s no coming back from this, is there.” He can’t help the slight fear that takes over the blissful haze.

Eddie snorts at him. “Well, I sure hope not.”

The sound is so obscene in the moment that Buck can’t help but throw his head back to laugh loudly. Eddie joins in with him when Buck tips his head forward to kiss his nose, fingers already circling the stud.

“After all the sexual tension, the not-reciprocated flirting, the _moments_ we had standing in my kitchen,” Buck waxes dramatically, “and _this_ is our getting-together story. _And_ you’re still not kissing me.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Eddie grins before _finally_ kissing him.

The first press of his lips against Buck’s isn’t what Buck thought it’d be. He’d imagined explosions and butterflies and instant lust and all these other things in those stupid romance novels he secretly loves. 

But that’s not how it happens. The kiss settles something inside him, soothes the jagged edges of his heart as their lips move together like they’ve done it for years.

Then, like an inferno, it picks up, trapping them under a wave of desperation. Suddenly, Eddie’s mouth is trailing hot open-mouthed kisses along Buck’s jaw and the lines of his neck and Buck’s hips are rolling into Eddie’s stomach like he gets paid for it. He clutches at the back of Eddie’s head to hold him to the base of his throat, the older man swirling his tongue into the hollow there. The overwhelming pleasure makes Buck feel too small for his skin and he can’t really think about anything else but he ends up laughing when Eddie’s lips find their way back to his.

“ _Wow_ ,” Buck accidentally says when they separate. Eddie only beams before reaching up to tug lightly on the hoop. The small bite of pain makes Buck’s eyes droop a little, and the flash of desire that crosses Eddie’s expression tells him he doesn’t miss it.

“This looks sexy on you. An eleven-thousand-five-hundred-eighty-eight for sure.”

“Well as long as I’m hotter than you,” he concedes gallantly, wincing as his bad leg twinges. And Eddie, because he’s Eddie, shifts Buck off his lap immediately, reaching out to massage the joint.

“Sorry, I should’ve thought about it.” 

“You know, I’d be inclined to believe you if you didn’t look so damn smug.” The impish, heated twinkle in Eddie’s eye isn’t something Buck’s seen before, but it has him feeling hot under the collar.

Eddie laughs, digging his fingers into the slightly-sore muscle one more time before standing up. Buck watches - more like ogles - as his shirt rides up during a cat-like stretch.

And because he can, he slips his fingers along the now-exposed cut of his hip. Eddie curses in surprise from it, body jerking as he grabs onto Buck’s wrist, and with a shit-eating grin, Buck realizes that he’s _ticklish._

He files that knowledge away for later, instead choosing to get up and stretch, too.

Eddie reaches for him, pressing one last kiss to the corner of Buck’s mouth before leaning down to pick up a stack of dirty clothes. There’s probably a Cheshire grin on his face for how much his cheeks are hurting from the force of this happiness.

He should’ve known that he and Eddie would fall into this as easy as breathing; it was _Eddie_ for God’s sake. There was no need to be scared of the purity of what he felt for him. Still, it makes him clumsy under the reassuring squeeze to his hip as Eddie leaves the room.

It takes him five seconds to gather his thoughts enough to string along a possessive sentence.

“You’re my boyfriend now and I love you!” Buck yells through the house, picking up the abandoned rag and disinfectant spray to start wiping the surfaces of Christopher’s desk down. 

“Okay! I love you, too!” Eddie’s voice comes back faintly amused. Another idea comes to him as a wide grin spreads across his face.

“If you’re good, I’ll let you see where my other piercing is!”

The loud _thump_ and the extended string of curses that follow have Buck laughing until his stomach hurts. Eddie’s grumbles precede him coming back, the gruff mutters easing away as Buck pulls him into a consoling kiss.

Eddie swipes his tongue along Buck’s bottom lip as he pushes him back into the door jamb. With Christopher at his Abuela’s, they have the luxury of languidly standing in the doorway, kissing for what feels like hours. _And_ they have the prospect of doing more, and right now, Buck really can’t wait to get his hands on Eddie.

Which he does, obviously, after a flurry of messy limbs and crashing into walls in their haste to get to Eddie’s bedroom.

To think it all started with a piercing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you wonderful people who liked this fic, here's the image to go along with it!
> 
> I made this drawing a few months too late but xD Sorry for the blurry quality, I wasn't sure where else it could go!

**Author's Note:**

> Buck is such a tease, I love him. Also, these two are _disasters._
> 
> My best friend and I actually photoshopped how Buck would look with that gold hoop. And let me tell you, he looks VERY hot. (Edit: There's a drawing now!)
> 
> The prompt list can be found [here](https://zeethebooknerd.tumblr.com/post/618398552326062080/prompt-list), and my inbox is always open for Buddie xD (it might take me a bit but I'll get there eventually xD)
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day, so thank you to everyone who leaves them!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [zeethebooknerd](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zeethebooknerd) or on Twitter at [tkreyesevandiaz](https://twitter.com/tkreyesevandiaz).


End file.
